Schneizel's Bribe
by Windrises
Summary: Prince Schneizel finds a way to get Zero to stop trying to fight him.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Zero and his teammates were planning on stopping Prince Schneizel's latest robbery, but C. C. was sick. C. C. said, "Even though I'm sick I think that I can still help."

Zero replied, "I'm afraid you can't join us this time. You could get the bad guys sick."

C. C. sarcastically said, "How admirable of you to care about the bad guys' health."

Kaname Ohgi replied, "Even though you are always a big help I think that we'll be able to stop Schneizel."

C. C. said, "But when I'm not around you guys tend to act more immature."

Zero proudly replied, "We're super mature."

C. C. said, "Don't do anything silly during the mission."

Zero replied, "We'll be super heroic and normal."

Diethard Ried said, "It'll be easy dude."

A few minutes later Prince Schneizel finished bagging up the money from a big bank. He said, "I'm going to become one of the richest villains ever. I'll buy a mansion for my next hideout." He did an evil laugh.

Zero and his teammates burst into the bank. Zero said, "You should give up Prince Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel replied, "Greetings brats."

Diethard politely asked, "Can you surrender?"

Schneizel proudly said, "I never give up. I'm very dedicated to doing evil things for money."

Zero replied, "Lets beat him up."

Schneizel wasn't afraid of Zero and the others this time. He had a plan to trick him. He said, "I think that we should handle this fight in a more reasonable way."

Tamaki replied, "But that would be boring."

Schneizel said, "If you let me rob banks I'll give you twenty percent of the cash."

Ohgi asked, "Why would we accept a bribe?"

Schneizel said, "You silly superheroes have earned the money. You've saved the world hundreds of times, but you never got paid for it. Don't you think it's unfair?"

Zero thought about it and said, "We've gotten ripped off."

Diethard replied, "We deserve thousands of dollars for all the heroic stuff we've done."

Kallen said, "According to Tony Jay we all got to have money."

Zero replied, "It sounds like a great deal then."

Ohgi said, "Hold on. We have to make sure that Schneizel's deal is legal."

Schneizel responded, "You brats don't have to worry about that my lawyer has proof about that."

Princess Cornelia walked in with a business suit and had a briefcase. She said, "Superheroes are legally allowed to take money from banks."

Ohgi asked, "Are you a real lawyer?"

Cornelia said, "I'll sue you if you ask that again."

Zero asked, "Could we get into any trouble if we accepted the money?"

Cornelia said, "Just run away from the Justice League when they chase you. It's totally legal."

Zero thought about Schneizel's bribe and said, "It's a really good deal. We'll accept the bribe."

Schneizel replied, "Okay." Schneizel gave Zero and his teammates twenty percent of the money and ran away.

The heroes returned to their hideout. C. C. looked around and saw her Zero and his teammates carrying bags of money. She asked, "What's going on?"

Zero knew that C. C. would be mad about the bribe so he decided to have him and his teammates lie to her. He said, "We gambled."

Ohgi said, "We all won."

C. C. looked at the bags of money and said, "It seems like you all won the same amount of money."

Kallen replied, "It was a really lucky day."

C. C. asked, "Weren't you guys going to fight the prince?"

Rakshata Chawla said, "We did that."

C. C. asked, "Did you win the fight?"

Zero said, "No, but I'm sure that we'll stop him."

C. C. replied, "Your story sounds like nonsense. I know that you're making stuff up."

Rakshata said, "You should trust us more often."

Zero said, "We're the most trustworthy superhero team of all time."

A week later C. C. wasn't sick anymore. She said, "I feel good so now I can go back to fighting crime."

Zero whispered, "If she joins us on our next fight with the prince she might find out that we accepted one of his bribes." Diethard gave Zero a suggestion. Zero decided to use the suggestion.

C. C. asked, "Do you know which bank that Slade's robbing?"

Zero said, "There's two banks that he's probably going to rob. We'll have you go to one of them while the rest of us go to the other one."

C. C. asked, "Doesn't that seem like a unfair way of splitting up?"

Zero said, "Well we're eighty percent sure of what bank the prince is going to rob."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Zero and the others went to the bank that Prince Schneizel was at. The prince saw them and asked, "Is C. C. still sick?"

Zero said, "We lied to her to avoid having her ruin our plan."

Schneizel replied, "I'm glad that you guys did that. It seems like you're becoming more like me."

Kallen realized that the prince was right and she was upset about that. She said, "We can't accept the prince's bribes anymore."

Diethard asked, "Why not?"

Kallen said, "He's tricking us into becoming more evil."

Zero replied, "Accepting Slade's bribes could be illegal."

Tamaki said, "I hope that superheroes taking money from banks is legal."

C. C. appeared in the bank and said, "I got a document that proves to you guys that your silly bribe adventure is illegal."

Zero replied, "We shouldn't of lied to you C. C."

C. C. said, "The biggest problem is that you've been stealing money."

Zero replied, "I could get kicked out of the Justice League for that."

C. C. said, "I had all of the money returned to the banks. You better stop accepting the prince's bribes."

Zero replied, "Okay."

Schneizel said, "I'm going to keep all of the money that I stole. I'm getting close to being able to get a mansion."

Ohgi responded, "We're going to stop you from keeping the money."

Schneizel said, "Oh come on. You guys we're getting close to becoming hip. If you stop my plan you'll become lame like Superman."

Ohgi replied, "Superman's awesome."

Zero said, "Well Superman's somewhat lacking in coolness when compared to Batman, but Slade is wrong about us being lame."

The prince grabbed Zero and punched him to the ground. Ohgi kicked Schneizel, but the prince threw him into a water cooler. C. C. and Kallen used their powers to zap the prince. Schneizel said, "Thankfully I used the money that I stole to buy a getaway plane." He jumped into the getaway plane.

C. C. said, "I'll make sure that the prince's escape plan fails." She used her powers to break the getaway plane's engine.

Schneizel replied, "I should escape the airplane." He jumped out of the airplane and fell to the ground.

Zero said, "I'm ashamed of myself for having my team do bad things."

C. C. replied, "This is why I have to join in on all of this team's missions. You guys should be more mature from now on."

Zero said, "From now on we're the bribeless superhero team."

Diethard asked, "Can we gamble?"

Zero said, "Okay. That's a heroic idea."

Diethard replied, "There's a gambling place nearby." Zero and his teammates left to go gambling while C. C. facepalmed.


End file.
